


Sprained Secrets -saved-

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: sprained secrets- mashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Baby Michael, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear





	Sprained Secrets -saved-

HOLY MOTHER OF DUCK TATER TOTS IM SO HAPPY LOL I REALLY NEED TO STOP TYPING IN ALL CAPS BUT WHO CARES IM SO HAPPY

on to the story

*********************************

**Michael: age 2**

**Ashton: daddy**

recap:

"Michael don't lie to me I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth." he says. I think about a response when he goes and sits in an arm chair that has my duffel bag in it. He picks it up and sets it next to the chair. When he sets its down my dummy falls out on to the ground. We both sit there staring at it. "I can explain" I say.

*********************************************

_**Michaels POV** _

"I can explain" I say. He stares at the dummy on the ground. He doesnt have a facial expression that i can even put into words.

I can feel my self slipping again this time it feels like i wont be able to fight it off this time.My hand crawls toward my face knowing of what i was about to do but i dont care. He already knows about it so no point in trying to hide it any more.

" Uh.... mmm...." he mummers as he looks at me which i already had my thumb in my mouth and my knees up in my chest. His eyes find my eyes briming with tears ready to fall.

"Michael." he says. I cant bear looking at him knowing that he knows i do this. He is going to hate me i just know it. Hes gonna tell the others. He hates me. I just know it. Tears cascade down my face as I can feel Ashton's eyes on me. "Michael why the hell are you crying?" he asks.

I can't stop crying no matter how hard it is.

"Seriously michael why are you crying I know you are holding it for lux it's okay." I sit there in shock. Wait he thinks I'm holding it for lux I think I can play this out

"I didn't w-want you to t-think I was a w-weirdo for holding it for h-her" I stutter. "The r-reason I've been so distant was cuz I've b-been too tired to think." My sobbing is down to a few sniffles. Ashton comes and hugs me. "Mate it's okay let's just get on the bus so we can get going kay?" He assures me that it's okay. "Okay I ll meet you there." I say.

"We are leavinging 5 minutes so hurry and pack your stuff." He says to me as he leaves. As soon as he closes the door

I quickly change my pull-up and pack my things. I put the dreaded dummy that had almost got me caught in the bag with daniel the lion. As of that I head out of the dressing room and turn off the light and close the door.

*click*

♡♡♡♡♤♤♤♡◇◇◇♧♧♧♧♧♡♡♡

 

okay so i am astonished on the fact that i think 58 people have read the part one i pretty much fangirled over that i was so excited man thank you for that lol 

okay so i am on wattpad too same as this account Lexarbear also if you have ideas on what should happen kik me @QT_PIEZ thank you 

love ya tadpoles peace out


End file.
